


When You Think of Alternate Universes....  (Supernatural Mix)

by BarefootGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarefootGirl/pseuds/BarefootGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three quick takes on how it didn't have to be</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Dean Winchester thinks of Alternate Universes

He wonders, sometimes, if the words had been different. If it would have made any difference.

If, when his father looked at him, before heading off to save a person or a town, he’d said, instead, “be there for Sammy.”


	2. When Sam Winchester thinks of Alternate Universes

He knows the theory - he knows a lot of theories. So there’s no reason that, somewhere, there isn’t a Sam Winchester who’s thinking about making partner some day. A Sam Winchester who has a house with windows and a yard, a wife, maybe even kids.

But he knows there are an equal number of universes where Sam Winchester is dead.


	3. When John Winchester thinks of Alternate Universes

He sees all the ways it could have spun out. If the old man hadn’t died, and he and Mary ran away together. If she’d walked away from him. If he’d been faster, smarter, known more that night. If Sam had died in the fire…he doesn’t shy away from the thoughts. He can see every possible turning point where things might have been different.

He knows that he’s stuck in this one, and there’s only one way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean's thoughts came first, and the others followed. Together, they can be considered either a story, or a story-prompt. :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Dean's thoughts came first, and the others followed. Together, they can be considered either a story, or a story-prompt. :-)


End file.
